Final Fall
by PinChajta
Summary: Rated for later chapters; the usual 'Clark's cousin comes to town' story, but this time she's a sexy dancer who is oblivious to what she's doing to Lex's heart
1. Gift

Lex sipped at his scotch once he took a pause from typing at his computer. He tucked his upper lip underneath itself to savor the bitter flavor of the liquor then placing the glass back down he continued typing, until he was interrupted by a knock at the tall wooden doors of his study.  
  
"Yes?" Lex asked, still typing yet somewhat annoyed.  
  
"A Clark Kent is here to see you, sir," a feeble voice of an old woman sounded through the door.  
  
"Show him in."  
  
Clerk entered the long study with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Clark, what brings you up to my humble abode?" Lex stood, folding his laptop up and making way for the front of his desk to lean, placing his hands in his pockets absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey Lex, I just came to tell you that I dropped off the produce in the kitchen already and wondering--if you could give me any ideas on what to get my mom for her birthday."  
  
"Well.Clark, what would a great mother want from a great son?"  
  
"I already asked myself that," Clark said, taking a lean against Lex's desk with him, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay, then get her something creative and meaningful that only you and her would know the meaning of, and, of course, it has to come from the heart," Lex told Clark with some actually deep sentiment behind his words, as if he was speaking of his mother.  
  
"Thanks Lex. I knew I could count on you for help." Clark beamed.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Clark nodded and smiled broadly, making way for the door.  
  
"Hey Kent, when's the party?" Lex called.  
  
"Tomorrow," Clark said as he shut the door of the study.  
  
  
  
"Clark, did you take the produce to Lex today?" Clark's father, Jonathon, called out to Clark from the cow feeding pen.  
  
"Yeah, I just did, Dad. Need some help?" Clark said, exiting the blue pickup, heading over to the fenced off pen.  
  
"Nope, I'm almost done, just one more bail to fill." Clark came up and leaned forward on the fence, casually putting one foot up.  
  
"So, have you gotten anything for your mother yet?" Jonathon asked with a quieter tone.  
  
"I can't think of what to get her. I mean, what would a great mom want from a great son?" Clark quoted Lex, "no arrogance intended."  
  
"Why don't you ask Lex?" Jonathon said, pointing to a speedy vehicle making its way up the rural passage of a driveway.  
  
"I already did." Clark said, turning to go see what Lex was here for. 


	2. Crystal

"Hey Lex, long time no see." Clark made way for Lex's car.  
  
"I just came here to wish your mother a happy birthday."  
  
"Lex. I thought I heard you make your entrance," Martha beamed as she walked down the porch steps, with a young female standing in the doorway of the house at Martha's wake, getting Lex's attention for a mere second before he saw Martha standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent but I won't be able to make it to the wonderful occasion tomorrow, so I wish you a jovial birthday. And I'm sorry for coming empty handed, but your gift is on its way - should be here by tomorrow, in time for the festivities." Jonathon took off his gloves once he got over to this conversation and shook Lex's hand as a friendly greeting.  
  
"Lex," Jonathon said with a quick smile.  
  
Lex returned the welcoming gesture, as always, "Jonathon." Over time they had gotten used to the first name basis.  
  
"Oh thank you Lex, but there's no need to get me a gift. You've already done so much for our family." Martha thanked with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"How come you can't make it tomorrow?" Clark budded in.  
  
"Oh it's just an annual business 'ball' I have to attend to - make the company look good out on the dance floor." Lex said, making a quick glance back at the quiet creature posted at the front door, with a smirk crossing his face all the while.  
  
"Are you going to introduce me, Clark?" Lex insisted.  
  
"Huhn, who?" Clark looked confused.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Clark," Martha seemed excited, "your cousin Crystal is here." Martha turned towards the woman in the doorframe, which was now striding towards the group.  
  
"Hey Clark, how've you been?" Crystal came up beside him and shuffled a hand in his hair.  
  
"Great Crystal," he gave a big, forget-me-not hug, "Let me introduce you, this is ~"  
  
"Lex Luthor," Lex, of course interjected, offering a hand to the woman in dark, snug overalls and a simple white t-shirt and some worn hiking boots. She graciously accepted the hand. 'Warm, very warm' Crystal thought to herself. Her hair intrigued him - it was the color of ginger and was braided down to her waste; thin strands were captive in the breeze and caught on her nose once the zephyr settled.  
  
"Stunning," Lex thought to himself, but found that he had said that out loud.  
  
"Why thank you," she smiled as brilliantly and grand as Clark (yet technically, there's no relation), embedded in a sweet blush, making her picturesque to the young Luthor.  
  
"Now Lex, don't even consider flirting with my niece," Jonathon said offensively yet jokily. Lex just sent Jonathon a smirk, then one to Crystal, one way slyer though.  
  
"Lex, would you like to stay for dinner," Martha offered.  
  
"Thank you, but no, I have a seminar to attend to. Until our next meeting Kents," Lex said, waving them off as he headed to his silver Aston Martin and sending another 'happy birthday' Martha's way. He slid into the sleek vehicle and drove off. 


	3. Thoughts

The Kent family sat around the dinner table, conversing about today's events.  
  
"So Crystal, what do you think of Lex?" Clark asked innocently through chewing food.  
  
"I don't know. He's." Crystal started.  
  
"Cruel, devious, egotistical, too powerful too soon," Jonathon butted in quickly before taking a bite of his steak. 'Striking, alluring, charming, enchanting, charismatic,' Crystal thought to herself.  
  
".Out of the ordinary." Crystal finished her predicate adjective for Lex.  
  
"In a good way or a bad way?" Clark shot another innocent question.  
  
"Good--definitely." Crystal answered, "Why? Is he a bad guy or something?" Crystal had no idea what she had brought up.  
  
"Well.he's known all over Smallville as the heir of a company that is known for killing crops, livestock, taking over farms, small businesses." Martha tried her hardest not to spoil Crystal's outlook on Lex.  
  
"His father even tried to rid us out of our land a while back," Jonathon added.  
  
"Yeah dad, his father tried to buy our land, but Lex stopped him because I saved his life. Remember? He even attempted to get on your good side by offering you a chance to clear your debt." Clark made an emphasis on the last part because he didn't want his father against Lex again.  
  
"Yes Clark, I remember."  
  
"Wow, Clark you saved his life?" Crystal seemingly proud of her cousin, "So what'd you do? Save him from a burning building?"  
  
"No, not quite that dramatic. Just a car accident," Clark didn't want to get into detail.  
  
"Wow, Clark Kent - a superhero," Crystal didn't know the half of it, "So, anymore amazing stories I need to know since it's been what.six years since I've been here?"  
  
"As much as I would love to get caught up, I need to finish some homework." Clark stood up with his plate, heading for the sink.  
  
"Oh," Crystal sighed, "So I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"Yep," Clark came over and kissed his mother on her forehead, "See you guys tomorrow." And with that, Clark grabbed his backpack and made way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Lex sat at his computer, refining some files.  
  
"Sir, excuse me for interrupting, but a Mr. Carlton from your company called on the house phone." an old man came into the study.  
  
"What does he want?" Lex didn't even look up from his typing.  
  
"He asks if you will be attending the business ball tomorrow night."  
  
"Well ask him how he got the house phone number."  
  
"And he asks if you will be escorting a women there," the old man ignored Lex previous request.  
  
Lex looked up. "Why would he care if I'm bringing somebody?"  
  
"I believe what he said was, quote 'I want to have a better-looking female clung to me than that billionaire playboy you call sir,' unquote," the old man finished.  
  
"He'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to see if I bring somebody, now won't he?"  
  
"Yes, sir." And with that, the old servant/messenger turned and left. 


	4. Studio

Crystal was helping Clark clean up the breakfast that was just consumed.  
  
While drying a dish, Crystal asked, "So Clark, how come Lex was driving such a sweet car? I mean, I haven't really seen any other Aston Martins around here."  
  
Clark handed her anther dish to dry. "You've got to be kidding me." He tried to hold back a grin mixed with a surprised look.  
  
"What?!" She held back mock anticipation all the while having no clue as to what Clark was talking about.  
  
"He's only the son of Lionel Luthor - head of Luthor Corps. - the company that rules over practically everything around here," Clark filled her in.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I thought that name sounded familiar." She was virtually flabbergasted.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow," she breathed out and starred off into space as if she was gathering thoughts, or readjusting them.  
  
After finishing up the dishes, Crystal asked a little bit hurriedly, "What time is it?"  
  
Clark glanced to the clock on the wall then answered, "Seven o'clock."  
  
"Ah! I need to open." but she was already out the door and speeding down the driveway.  
  
"Bye," Clark said to himself, glancing around the wall break from the kitchen to the open front door.  
  
Since it was a Saturday, Clark got to stay home helping his parents with the farm more than the usual load of chores. He was weeding around the house, all the fences and the barn, at super speed, until he heard Lex's car tearing through the rural surroundings.  
  
As Lex pulled up, Clark wiped his forearm to his forehead, simulating that he had been sweating from "pain-staking" weeding.  
  
Lex kept the car running, including the music, which he noticeably turned down, and opened the door, leaning over it.  
  
"Hey Clark, is your cousin around?" Lex asked from behind the confines of his door.  
  
"Sorry Lex, you just missed her. Might I ask why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really." Lex advanced for sliding back into his car with regretting ever coming here in search for Crystal.  
  
"Well if you'd really like to know, she's working right now, on Main Street," Clark came up to his door before he could close it.  
  
"Oh really?" Lex outlook lit up, but no one would ever be able to notice the change in his mood. "Where at?"  
  
"The dance studio." 


	5. Swing

"Good job today class, we'll pick up were we left off next week at seven in the morning," Crystal tried to get through to the class of dancers that ranged from early teens to mid-sixties.  
  
After everyone was gone, she had an hour to relax before the next class, which was one of her favorites--swing dancing. She began sweeping up the floor listening to "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top, but before they even started singing, she heard a tapping on the glass door.  
  
She pressed stop on the stereo that sat atop a chair located in front of the mirrors and before she turned, she glanced into the mirror to see who was behind her at the door.  
  
There stood Lex, with his hands casually snug in his pockets. She had the look of disbelief written all over her face, but she still came over and opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She sounded nothing but curious.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
She smiled, pulled him inside the studio and went back to her stereo, pressing play. "Not until after this song, and once you take off your shoes, they'll scuff up the wood."  
  
The guitar solo at the beginning played as she hummed along, dancing with the broom and continuing sweeping.  
  
Lex simply jotted his toe against his heel and slipped off a shoe, repeating the process with the other.  
  
The man on ZZ Top began singing about clean shirts, new shoes, silk suits, black ties and crazy girls. Crystal sang to a part into the broom as if it were a microphone, "Every girl goes crazy 'bout sharp dressed man!"  
  
She used the broom as a pseudo guitar for the next guitar solo and she sang the rest into the mirror as if it were an audience, then went for the solo again.  
  
Lex just watched with an amused look on his face. Once the music faded out, she looked over to Lex and bared a broad smile as he clapped.  
  
"Liked the song?" Crystal asked while catching her breath.  
  
"Liked the view," Lex said candidly, placing his hands back in his pockets.  
  
She blushed slightly and smiled even more.  
  
Once the moment passed, Lex cleared his throat and said, "I came here to ask if you would like~" "Wait," Crystal said quickly, turning to the stereo and putting in another tape, "Dance with me Lex."  
  
Lex just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you know how to swing?" She said, pressing play. "With me, you have to hold off questions and problems until after you dance." Crystal began snapping her fingers to the beat of Jump Jive and Wail.  
  
She spun, finally getting to Lex's attention that she was wearing a knee- length skirt, fitting into the song perfectly, as well as her body too. It spun around her, making her rather tan legs visible with bare feet keeping up with her twists.  
  
She made it over to Lex and took him by the arms, coaxing his hands out of his pockets. He couldn't help smiling and letting out a faint laugh.  
  
Crystal took his hands in hers, weaving their fingers together. She pulled him towards her, making him go to her shoulder, and repeating the process with the other side.  
  
Lex was actually getting into the music. He spun her to the beat and both flailed their legs like any other swinger would. They were so into it that Lex didn't see her jumping towards him, but caught her just in time. She wrapped her legs around him, but the beat kept going, making his dance lessons kick in and he swung her up, away from him, bringing her down immediately and skillfully. She swung and slid between his legs, coming back up quickly.  
  
For the last couple seconds of the songs, they spun to the beat, clapped to the beat and swing tangoed to the beat. When the song faded out they panted together, smiling like little kids, arms folded around each other, faces inches apart.  
  
Once their breath had come back to its normal pace, Crystal said, "So now that we've danced, and might I add that you've proven yourself worthy, what was it that you were going to ask?"  
  
"Huhn? Oh." Lex was paying little attention to her words and more towards how beautiful her striking green eyes were, "I was wondering.would you like to accompany me to a ball tonight?" 


	6. The Dress[ing Room]

"That would be great! I'd love to go," Her smile showed her enthusiasm, but it faltered, "But I don't have any dresses, I wasn't planning on going any where special while in Smallville."  
  
"Don't agonize; I'll get you a dress."  
  
"Then it wouldn't be fun." Crystal mock pouted.  
  
"How so?" Lex was genuinely confused.  
  
"Because you get to see the dress. I need to make a dramatic entrance, for you anyway."  
  
"Oh," Lex chuckled, "Well then, we'll go into that dress store over there," Lex pointed out the window and across the street to a modern dress store, "I'll try my hardest to keep my prying eyes off you," he teased rather seductively.  
  
Crystal brightened into another smile, grabbed her keys, locked the studio door behind them and drug Lex across the street.  
  
"Now, just mill around or something. Try not to get a glimpse of what I'm going to wear, okay?"  
  
Lex nodded, "Get anything you want, okay?" He never took his eyes from hers.  
  
She smiled and lost herself in the rows of prom dresses, Sunday dresses and salsa dresses.  
  
Lex found a chair near the dressing room and found comfort there. He thought of Crystal, he liked her; she was someone who did want they wanted, when they wanted. Hell, she even got him to dance in the middle of the morning, swing dance! Okay, so she had an effect on him, his defenses where down when she was around but he liked the effect she had on him. It made him feel.free, in a sense. Yet he had to throw in the factor that he had only known her about twenty four hours.  
  
Lex was digging through his thoughts until he felt himself being pulled from his chair and into the dressing room.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to see you before the ball." Lex questioned as she pushed him down into another chair.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Too bad," he muttered with a smirk.  
  
"You're just here to keep me company." With that she slipped behind a curtain and began to undress.  
  
First, she slipped into white, slim dress that went to the floor and beyond, that had no straps. 'Too inflexible,' Crystal thought as she smoothed the fabric over her belly. Next came a black, sultry looking thing. "Too sexy," she thought out loud.  
  
Lex heard and replied, "How can anything be too sexy?"  
  
"Well," she said slowly, and opened the curtain quickly, "Wouldn't somebody in the right sense think this dress is too sexy?"  
  
"Prove it," Lex said with a smirk.  
  
"Mmm," she hummed slowly. Crystal strutted over to the sitting Lex and straddled his lap, did a quick grind and bit his ear attentively.  
  
A noticeable shiver ran through Lex, thickening the intense sexual tension between them.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "Told you." Crystal gracefully exited his lap.  
  
Crystal had already entered the dressing room and closed the curtain once Lex opened his eyes and spoke with thickness, "I don't think it was the dress."  
  
Crystal just giggled within her confines of the curtains.  
  
"Are you decent?" Lex exited the comfort of the waiting chair.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good." Crystal looked into the mirror and saw Lex had entered.  
  
There she stood, in dark green lacey undergarment on bottom and matching strapless bra. Her golden hair braided messily down her back with many strands escaping and framing her face. Her beautifully fit, honey-colored skin exposed from head to toe.  
  
Lex came up right behind her, placing his lips right above her shoulder, barely even touching. He felt so warm being so close. Crystal wanted more.  
  
She leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't think it was the dress," Lex mumbled, again, against her skin.  
  
Crystal turned in his arms so she was facing him. She analyzed his facial features: blue eyes, long nose with a narrow face, unforgiving pout and an unadorned scalp. Lex moved in slowly, and closely.  
  
Their lips barely touched - very brief contact. Too displeasing. They came back together, fervently and overpoweringly.  
  
Lex pushed her against the cool mirror with passion as she delve her tongue into his mouth, caressing his.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I found a dress you may consider." A store clerk called from the other side of the curtain, ceasing the kiss.  
  
Crystal slid an arm out of the curtain and received a dress which she quickly concealed behind her back and turned to Lex who had eyes dark with desire.  
  
"You can't see this dress."  
  
"And why not?" Lex teased, moving in closer to Crystal.  
  
"It's 'the one,'" she announced, grabbed him by the back of his neck and kiss him on the cheek before cajoling him out of the dressing room so that she could try on the dress.  
  
Staring into the mirror with the perfect dress on, Crystal heard Lex ask, "So why did you come to Smallville?"  
  
She began slipping off the dress, "I came here just to celebrate Aunt Martha's birthday, due to the fact that I haven't been out here for six years and that Aunt Martha is the only aunt that I have."  
  
"Hmm," Lex hummed as he digested the information quickly, "So six years, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Lex tried not to sound suspicious and inquisitive, "So how old were you when you last came out here?"  
  
"Um," she had to think for a quick second, "Fifteen. And Clark was so cute at nine. Last trip here.we raced from the barn to Lana's house and back, which was about five hundred yards--there and back. Clark was beating me of course," Crystal put slid into her swing skirt that was on the floor, "But by the time we made it to Lana's, Lana was outside watering some flowers with Nell and Clark completely tripped by the time he reached the gate," Crystal was laughing as she pictured the accident in her head, "And I got the lead, and won."  
  
Crystal stepped out from behind the curtain in her swing clothing.  
  
"Clumsy Clark," Lex commented with an ever-present smile.  
  
"Well.let's buy the dress, which of course you're not aloud to see, then.let's see where the rest of the day takes us."  
  
"Let's," Lex smirked and led her out of the dressing room. 


	7. Yup

Once Lex brought Crystal back to the studio, he parted from her. Not with a kiss, not even a hug; he just smiled, a legitimate smile, and slipped into his car, shifted it into gear and sped away, still smiling to himself. There was an unquestionable effect that Crystal had on Lex.  
  
After Crystal's last class was done, she swept the wooden floors one more time and locked up, walking back to the farm in the afternoon sun. She wouldn't have thought that such a small town could be spread out so far apart.  
  
It was about three of the clock when she entered the kitchen to the house, adorned with colorful balloons and smelled of a cooking vanilla cake. Crystal peered around to find Clark pulling the cake out of the oven.with his bare hands!  
  
"Oh my God! Clark!" Crystal squeaked viciously.  
  
Clark immediately dropped the pan that held the cake, plummeting it to the floor.  
  
"Clark, what the hell? Why.why the hell weren't you using a potholder or something?" She demanded quickly, grabbing for Clark's hands, seeing if they were okay.  
  
"I'm fine-I'm fine. It wasn't even hot," Clark lied, snatching his hand away from Crystal and bending over to pitch the pan into the sink that was filled with cold water. He stayed bent over to clean up the ruined cake on the floor.  
  
Crystal's face contorted into confusion once she saw that Clark was cleaning up "cooked" cake, but she let it slide.  
  
After a moment, Crystal spoke up, "Well, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be at the party tonight. Well, I'll be at the beginning anyway."  
  
"Why can't you stay?!" Clark somewhat squeaked as he stood up.  
  
She smiled brilliantly, "I made plans.but I."  
  
"But that's why you came out here all the way from California," Clark interrupted. He really needed her tonight with all the plans and making sure everyone made it and what not. "I." he bowed his head, "I really need you tonight, my mom really deserves a great fortieth birthday."  
  
Crystal placed a hand on Clark's high shoulder, "Well." she bit her lip in thought, then brightened, "Have Lana help you with the décor, call her up, she's coming anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could. But.where are you going anyhow?"  
  
"Well," she pondered whether or not she should tell Clark, "Lex invited me to a ball. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess so, we don't have any control over you anyways," he couldn't help from grinning.  
  
Crystal just punched him in the shoulder. "So-you need any help around here?"  
  
"Yeah, first I need to make a cake, decorate the back patio, go to the general store for chips, cups, and plates; somewhere in there I need to call Lana, fix the front porch light so no one trips."  
  
"Okay, okay. Great start with listing stuff you'll never be able to finish on time," she didn't know the half of it, "I'll go to the store and NOT get chips. Who has chips at a woman's fortieth birthday party?"  
  
Clark just shrugged.  
  
"I'll get classy finger food and diet soda, which I know she can't live without. Then I'll help you decorate the patio before Lana can chip in. Sound good?"  
  
"Great! Thank you so much Crystal, take my mom's car, since she's out with my dad. So what time do you leave with Lex?"  
  
"About sevenish."  
  
Once Crystal got back from the store, she could hear Lana giggling from the backyard. She came out onto the back patio to find Clark tickling her, practically to death, then decided to interrupt with a clearing of the throat move. It worked.  
  
"Clark, have you gotten something for your mom yet?"  
  
Clark just smiled from ear to ear, helping Lana up from the ground, "Yup."  
  
"Did you get the cake done?"  
  
The smile never left, "Yup."  
  
"Are you finished with the patio?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you love Lana?"  
  
"Yup." Clark's smile faltered into.terror, shock? No one could tell. Crystal just laughed at her cousin and headed upstairs to get ready for an eventful night. 


	8. Bra

Rummaging through her still unpacked suitcases, Crystal worried whether or not she had remembered to pack a strapless bra since the dress she had chosen had only one strap. She figured she wouldn't need one while she was packing at the last minute before she had headed to LAX. Maybe she could ask Lana for one, or even, if she was completely desperate, she could ask Martha or Nell.  
  
As Crystal came down the stairs, she heard that Martha and Jonathon were back, "What do you mean she won't be here tonight?"  
  
"I'm going out tonight," she declared as she headed towards Clark, "Clark, where'd Lana head off to?"  
  
"She went back home to get ready for tonight."  
  
Crystal turned towards Martha, "I'm sorry I didn't inform you guys earlier, but Lex asked me just two hours ago."  
  
"Lex asked you?" Jonathon shot at her.  
  
"Yes, Lex asked me to accompany him at a ball tonight, a business ball. Nothing will happen to."  
  
"You can't go," Jonathon said flatly.  
  
"What?! I'm twenty-one, for crying out loud! I believe that I have the right to make my own choices even when I'm under somebody else's roof," she attempted to not sound so squeaky at the end of her rebuttal.  
  
"You are twenty-one, yes. You have the right to make your own choices, yes. And yes, you our under our roof, but being here gives us the right to protect you," Jonathon coiled together in a reprisal of rephrase that brought back Crystal for another hit, verbally.  
  
"Can I not protect myself? Hm?"  
  
"Yes, you can protect yourself from others but going out and away from anyone's careful eye does not protect yourself and others from you."  
  
"Jonathon." Martha tried to warn her hay-wired husband.  
  
"Aunt Martha," Crystal couldn't stand looking at the middle-aged man anymore, "would you please tell your husband that I can easily restrain myself from ANY action."  
  
"Not any action, obviously," Jonathon butted in before Martha could get in a word, "or else you wouldn't have been sent out here."  
  
Clark didn't understand that part, "Crystal was 'sent' out here? I thought she was out here just for Mom's birthday."  
  
Martha sighed and thought to herself, 'Looks like Clark's not the only one with a secret,' then spoke, "No, Clark. We didn't tell you the whole story as to why Crystal's out here."  
  
"Are you going to keep on talking like I'm not here?! I thought we weren't going to discuss this to anyone else!" Crystal shot in, then glanced at the clock, and sighed heavily, "Look, you guys can tell Clark, AFTER I leave to go to the ball, but before then, I need to run over to Lana's; Clark, you need to make sure that Chloe brings her camera; and Aunt Martha, you'll get your present from me from Clark tonight. I apologize again for not being able to be here tonight but that's what cameras are for." She tried her best to put on an award-winning smile so that Jonathon wouldn't be so fumed anymore.  
  
After he gave a weighty sigh, his physical appearance mirrored what looked like a little calmer. So, following an argument with an uncle that she completely refused to listen to anymore, she turned and headed over to Lana's. 


	9. Red

After choosing from a WIDE assortment of sexy lingerie at Lana's, Crystal came quickly back to the Kent residence to change, for now she only had half-an-hour before Lex would arrive. Guests were already streaming in slowly from the front, following Clark's goofy, hand-made signs that stated to go 'round back.  
  
Putting her hair up neatly, finishing up her makeup and slipping on her heels, she finally made her way down to the kitchen to see Clark placing more gifts onto the table.  
  
"Hey Clark, what time is it?" Crystal asked as she placed her gift on the table.  
  
"Seven o' clock. Hey, isn't Lex supposed to be here by now?" Immediately after Clark finished speaking, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Speak of the devil . . .  
  
Both Clark and Crystal looked in the general direction of the door then at each other. There was a millisecond of a pause until they raced to the door, but Clark got a hold of the handle first and smiled back at Crystal as he whispered harshly, "Don't you want to make a dramatic entrance?"  
  
"Oh. Right," with that Crystal turned and made hast up the stairs.  
  
Clark opened the door and greeted Lex with a brilliant smile, "Hi Lex! I gather that you're here to draw Crystal away from the festivities."  
  
"Only with rational purposes, Clark," Lex replied coolly and handed Clark a small purple box with a gold ribbon. "Make sure your mother opens this last." Jonathon heard from the kitchen that Lex had arrived, and made way to the door next to Clark, "Good evening Jonathon."  
  
They shook hands casually as Jonathon spoke, "Lex, please drive carefully."  
  
"No need to worry about my driving habits, I brought the limo and I guarantee you that my driver is properly licensed and certified." There was a pause between the three men, "So may I ask where the lovely lady I'm to escort is?"  
  
Crystal had been listening from the top of the stairs the whole time and took her chance at going down at this moment.  
  
Clark was about to call her down. "Crys . . ." he called rather loudly, but lowered his voice quickly, ". . .tal," because she waltzed down the stairs gracefully.  
  
Lex's breath hitched in his throat at the sight gliding towards him. She wore a deep blood red dress that seamed in a perfect horizontal line across her chest with the intention of being held up by thin straps of the same color. The dress flowed down her body softly for the fabric was light, yet soft and cool to the touch. It poured down her left leg only, and revealed up to her mid-thigh on the other side for the slit rode up in waves caressing her soft tan skin. This was the perfect dress to dance either the tango or even to salsa. Concealed from Lex's view was her perfect back that was fairly exposed by the style of the dress. Her heels were low at the square, uncovered toe but rode up to a four inch heel. Crystal's hair was parted at the side and was sleeked into a tight bun.  
  
The Kent men smiled at her once she reached them, but Lex looked like a deer caught in headlights, practically reinventing the compliment.  
  
She was so exultant that Crystal kissed Jonathon on the cheek then hugged Clark but moved before Lex, not knowing what was appropriate in front of her uncle and cousin.  
  
"Good evening, Lex."  
  
"Crystal," he let out a low breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently, which he got a knowing glance from Jonathon. "You look utterly more beautiful than I could put words to."  
  
"Thank you," she thanked practically too quiet for anyone to hear but Lex as her lips, tainted a deep red, curved into a sparkling smile.  
  
Jonathon was the one to break the moment, "Lex, bring her back in one piece please." He eyed Lex then Crystal, "And Crystal, don't do anything that your Aunt Martha or myself would not approve of."  
  
"I'll try to contain myself," she shot him a smile, trying to lighten him up.  
  
"Have a great time you two," Clark decided to shoot in before his dad spoke.  
  
"Goodbye Clark," Lex nodded to the elder man, "Jonathon."  
  
Lex turned offering Crystal an elbow to guide her with, "Shall we?"  
  
Her smile never left for the gentleman before her, "Yes we shall." 


End file.
